Why Not?
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione and Ron discuss if they are ready to have children yet


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1459

Title: Why not?

Warnings: some angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 61 [Character] Ron Weasley

Word 192 [Word] Coffin

* * *

"Ron," Hermione started. He was sitting at the breakfast table, sipping his black coffee before going to work. After he had not gotten the needed NEWTs to become an Auror, he decided to become a professional Quidditch player, playing for his favourite team, since joining the Chudley Cannons, they had won their last two seasons. The wind chime echoed in the open window as a sudden burst of the window came into the house.

"Yes, dear?" He replied, looking up from his gold mug.

"Ginny is expecting," Hermione said, she was holding a letter in her hand from their owl.

"Expecting what?" Ron asked, confused.

"A child Ronald," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron replied.

"Don't you think we should have a baby?" She asked, and Ron's coffee went spraying across the table. "Hey, careful this is hand-carved mahogany." She added, her hand on the kitchen table.

"Uhm, don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Ron tried to argue.

"Not at all, we have been married three years," she said.

"Why do you even want a child now, 'Moine?" Ron asked, seriously.

"Your sister and Harry are having one, why not?" the usually logical Hermione decided to reply.

"That's the worst reason I've ever heard to have a baby," Ron replied. His coffee mug now untouched on the coffee table. He didn't want to risk another spit take.

The two had discussed having children, but Ron had expected that to be future Ron's problem. At least his wife agreed they should only have one child. Ron didn't know what to do, he was happy with it just being the two of them, and the timing didn't seem right, but usually, once his wife sets her mind to something there is no changing her mind.

"That's not very nice, Ron," she replied in a huff, storming out of the room without another word.

* * *

Hermione walked into the office, where she spotted everyone around her secretary, Marge, everyone was fussing about, touching her tummy and telling her how radiant she looks. All her colleagues had children, and she was the Minster, but she had no children of her own. Hermione didn't know how to tell Ron that she longed to be part of those ladies, talking about diapers and play dates and complaining about their husbands. She never fit in at school, and she didn't fit in now.

But if she had a child, she would be one of them. She would be a part of a group for once. As she walked in, the group of giggling ladies looked at her as if she was walking in on a private conversation, and she sighed and went to her office.

When she heard the news about Ginny, of course, she was happy for her, but jealousy reared its ugly head and once again Hermione felt like she was on the outside looking in. Why did Ginny get to have a child? Did Ginny even want to be a mother? She knew she wanted it more.

She loved her career, and she was at the top of the world, but something green was nagging at the back of her mind— jealousy. She wanted to have what they did.

She sat in her office with the blue door wide open, pretending her eyes didn't keep fluttering over to Marge, standing next to the welcome table with her friends.

She turned her head away, wiping away a tear with one hand while the other touched her stomach. "One day," she whispered.

* * *

Ron didn't know what had come over Hermione, she had always been the more logical of the two of them, and surely she knew their time would come. Ron went over to Harry to talk to him, and perhaps he could help him understand what his wife was thinking.

"Hey mate," Ron said when Harry opened the door.

"Hey, Ron, haven't seen you in a while," Harry said with a grin. "How does it feel being the famous one for a change? The great Chudley Cannons keeper, leading them to three consecutive victories."

Ron smiled. "It feels good," he said. "I heard congratulations are in order, where is the baby incubator?"

Harry started laughed loudly. "Lucky for both of us, she is out if she heard you say that, you would end up in a coffin."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you anyway," Ron said evasively.

"About what?" Harry asked. "Come in," he added, closing the door and leading him to the lounge. They decorated the living area in royal blues, with accents of gold on the curtains. Harry grabbed them both a butterbeer and sat down, waiting for Ron to talk.

"When did you and Ginny decide it was time to have kids?" Ron asked.

"Well, we didn't plan it," Harry admitted with a blush, running his hands through his messy black hair.

"Oh, I see," Ron said.

"What does that have to do with what you wanted to ask me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, everything, because of Ginny being pregnant, Hermione thinks we should also have a baby now, but to be honest mate, I think it's too soon," Ron said.

"Oh, so 'Moine has baby fever, well just tell her the truth, I am sure she will be rational, she always is," Harry said.

"Not this time, mate. I asked her why now and her response was why not, does that seem like my rational lady?" Ron said, putting his butterbeer down on the coffee table.

"No, it doesn't, but maybe there is more to it than that, I would ask her about it, lay the cards on the table," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ron replied.

* * *

Appealing to Hermione's rational side was always the best plan of action, and Ron was planning on doing just that. He made a list of pro's and con's of having a child at this time of their life and gave it a lot of thought.

When Hermione got home, she was not expecting Ron to be sitting at the table with two sheets of paper in front of him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I thought a lot about what you said this morning," Ron said.

"Oh, don't patronise me, Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm not," he insisted, "sit down, please."

"Okay," she said, "I'm listening."

Ron passed her the sheets of paper, watching her eyes skim the pages with surprise.

"I love you, but I am not ready for a child right now," Ron said when she had put the sheets down.

She nodded, it was clear she understood what he was trying to do, and it opened her eyes to how selfish it was to want this only for her when she knew Ron wasn't ready for the responsibility. He was treating her with respect, and showing her he was taking this as seriously as she should have.

* * *

Nine months later, Ron was with Harry in the waiting room. He had been too panicked, and the doctor ended up sending him out of the room. It was only about an hour later that the Medi-Witch came to call Harry back into the room. Ron stayed in the waiting room, Hermione had meetings all day, and she couldn't get out until later. He knew he wasn't likely to be allowed to visit straight away, but Ron felt like he needed to be there for Harry and Ginny.

It felt like minutes before Harry returned, but it was probably longer than that. He followed Harry into the room where his sister was holding a tiny little red-faced baby. He was the smallest thing Ron had ever seen, and he was in awe that something so precious had come from his sister.

"Want to hold him?" he heard his sister say, her voice was echoing in his ears. What if he dropped him? He didn't know how to hold a child. He went over to his sister's side, taking the small bundle of blankets with a tiny little head popping out, holding him carefully.

"Hey, little Albus, I'm uncle Ron," he said softly. "I am the only sane one in this bunch." He was so invested in this little being, he didn't notice when Harry slipped out of the room, and Ron heard the words, but wasn't sure who Harry was addressing, but he kept his eyes on the baby.

"I've got something amazing to show you," Harry said. He looked up to see Hermione enter the room.

"Moine, look, isn't he precious?" Ron said. The light in Hermione's eyes shone out to him, and he finally knew what he had been missing all along. Once they left the couple at the hospital, Ron took her hand in his.

"I was wrong," Ron admitted. "I was scared until I held him."

"I noticed," Hermione replied with a grin. "Does that mean you changed your mind?"

"Why not?" Ron responded cheekily, earning a shove from his wife.


End file.
